


A song of lust and disgust

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [81]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo explains to us how the pack works, especially the omega.





	A song of lust and disgust

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  This is the compulsory Shapeshifters!AU, in this case wolves, 'cause we like wolves a lot. We like them so much that there's gonna be a whole multi-chaptered story based on this same 'verse, sooner or later.  
> This is one piece of that.
> 
> prompt: omegaverse

Leo had to get used to a lot of things when he decided that he wanted indeed to be part of Blaine's werewolves pack, and none of them was easy to deal with.

First of all, he had to accept the fact that his boyfriend can turn into a wolf, which is not exactly a character trait you can overlook – like being untidy or eating with your mouth open (which he does, by the way, when he's a wolf). And it's not even something nice to look at. It's a mess of elongating bones, horrible snapping sounds and a muzzle coming out of his face. More horror movie than romcom. It's actually disgusting, and the result is only half-satisfying. He does have a wolf big enough to ride in battle, that is true, but that same wolf also acts like a dog sometimes, and that's embarrassing to say the least.

Two, they have the grossest rituals ever. Every time Leo thinks about the fact that, to be accepted by the pack, he had to _eat a fucking raw heart like the fucking khaleesi_ he feels sick again. He puked so much that night that he really thought he was gonna die, either of disgust or salmonella. And it's not just that. They have tons of rituals, and all of them involve raw meat, blood or group sex. Sometimes all three things together.

Three, the total disregard for family connections. There are only three females in the pack, and Blaine is the only one who is allowed to mate with them (right, fourth thing: having to share his boyfriend with several women for breeding purposes). Some of the puppies that will follow will be females. And the next mating season it won't matter that they are Blaine's daughters. Leo was so upset about that that he refused to speak with anyone or even be around anyone for about two weeks. It was unacceptable to him. Then, slowly, he came to the understanding that when these people are human beings, they are human beings. But when they're wolves, they're wolves. And despite the obviousness of it, it hadn't be easy to grasp right away. They have two separate natures that want and act as they are supposed to want and act, and sometimes they happen to touch – in lust and anger most of the times – and that messes things up a little bit. Human morals can't always be taken into consideration.

But none of those things still freaks him out as the omega heat does. That is a whole other level of weirdness that caught him off guard the first time and, after months of living with the pack, still leaves him shaken and doubting himself a bit. Now, frenzy is okay. He can understand them being restless and whiny and horny as fuck. He's not a wolf and he happens to feel like that at least once a week. Sometimes he just can't go on doing what he's doing – studying, playing, reading – unless Blaine pins him down on the bed and ride him for an hour. That's not wolfish, that's having a strong sexual drive, he thinks.

But Leo doesn't leak. Leak is what makes the whole thing super weird.

It happens at least once every other month, sometimes once a month, sometimes even twice. It's actually so random that you can't even prepare. It always happens concurrently with the mating season for obvious reasons – females heat triggers the omega's – but it also happens away from it because, they told Leo, being mounted is both a omega's need and his purpose inside the pack. Since the other wolves can't mate with the females, someone else has to take care of them; and since male wolves are not only horny during mating seasons (and sex also helps them keep aggresiveness in check), the consequence is that omega rut way more than females do.

When it's about to happen, Cody starts being restless. He's usually very shy. He hides his mouth when he laughs. He blushes for everything. He speaks only in tiny whispers. Then, suddenly, he's sitting on people's laps, he leans against literally everybody and, most of all, he absentmindedly rubs himself against everything he can. Leo has seen him put a pillow between his legs, straddle the armrest of couches and armchairs and swing on it, palming himself in public and sit with his legs wide open to press himself down on the seat.

Then he starts asking people kisses, and sooner rather than later, he's busy with make out sessions during which he's only one step away to be fucked already. Leo always knows shit is about to go down when he enters the living room and finds him sitting legs spread on Matt, with Vince's tongue right down his throat. In these occasions, Leo usually takes two steps inside the room and instantly four out.

But the time really has come when Cody starts to leak.

It's actually auto-lubrication, to better ease the in and out of several beta, Leo suppose. Since there is no time for foreplay – because omega basically goes crazy with lust and just want you to put it in – that's nature's way to resolve a problem and avoid mortal wounds. But it's gross, and yet not. And Leo is so confused on the matter that he tries not to think about it. About how this sticky, clear liquid starts leaking out of Cody and dripping down his pale thighs, which are usually naked at that point. Leo thinks it's disgusting and yet can't tear his eyes off of Cody when it happens.

As he can't tear his eyes off of him now, while he's doing something even worse. 

Cody is on their bed, on all four, his face pushed against the pillow, his ass up and his back forming a perfect curve. Between his legs there's a mess of liquid and cum, the result of what went down in the living room up to ten minutes ago. The beta were all on him. And yet it wasn't enough. He came knocking on their door and Blaine was there, ready.

Sometimes having sex with basically the whole pack is not enough for Cody. His beast pushes from inside of him but can't get out, and so it becomes a urge that's hard to satisfy. Unless Blaine takes him in middle-form, which means not human anymore but not yet wolf either. Leo would usually run away when that happens – because it's gross, it's scary and something deep inside of him screams _it is fucked up_ – but not tonight. He can't move, his eyes fixed on the two of them. On Blaine monstrous form towering over Cody's tiny frame. On his claws scratching Cody's side. On his huge cock, brutally spreading his hole, which is squirting stuff every time Blaine thrusts deeper into him.

It's horrifying, and yet Leo is hard. 

Cody is screaming and Blaine is merciless. He's buried so deep inside of him that Leo is wondering how that's even possible without killing him somehow. Their bodies make obscene sounds every time Blaine's hips slam against Cody's ass, until he erupts in a growl so loud that the room is filled with his voice. He comes in long, hot shots that starts dripping down Cody's legs even when Blaine's still inside. He doesn't move away because he physically can't. He doesn't move away because he doesn't want to, and he still thrusts hard inside of him, riding his own orgasm and Cody's.

Leo feels his own body tense, and he wants to run, but his legs don't respond.  
He came too, at the mere sight. And that's a fifth thing to get used to, probably.  
Or maybe, he already did.


End file.
